Enjoy the Silence
by EmraePenne
Summary: One shot. AU. Something is different about Bella, can Edward figure it out?


The new girl. Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella Swan. The freak.

I had been hearing those thoughts for the past two weeks; and to be honest, it was giving me a migraine. Jasper on more than one occasion had to subdue my irritation before I took it out on these children.

"Alice what do you see?" I murmured. I knew perfectly well she could hear me.

"Not much," she sighed, "She'll be here tomorrow morning. You'll have biology with her. I have government with her and Jasper has gym with her."

"Come on Edward, you know your just as excited to see the new girl just as much as everybody else," Emmett slapped my back chuckling.

We went home. I went hunting. It had been a little over two weeks since my last expedition; and it helped clear my mind. I had my fill, and made my way back home. I wasted the early morning hours playing my piano.

Alice had government first period. I listened to her thoughts on the new girl.

_She's very quiet. I haven't heard her speak once. She's probably really shy and embarrassed…_My sisters thoughts were only for the concern of this strange little girl.

Jasper had gym before lunch. His thoughts were along the same lines, _She's so nervous, and scared. I can feel shame as well…but why should she feel shame?_

Lunch time, the bane of my day. I walked towards the cafeteria, passing the girls restroom. I heard quiet sobs escaping from the vicinity. Probably another freshman that was dumped.

"So where's the new girl?" I asked as I sat down with my siblings.

"Why would you care, Edward?" Rosalie asked smugly.

"Well seeing as that she's been on the mind of _every_ student here, that includes you guys, I figured I need to see her for myself."

"She's not here," Alice said softly, almost sadly.

I shrugged and opened the book that I had been reading the past few days. Lunch passed quickly, and no sign of the new girl. I shut my book and picked up my back pack, heading for my next class; which I was sure I would meet this Isabella Swan.

I walked in to the classroom, one of the first students to be there. I pulled out my notebook and pen, and waited for the infamous Isabella. The class was nearly filled when Angela, the class president walked in, followed by a girl. I assumed it was Isabella.

Angela went to the teacher and handed him a paper. He looked at it for a moment, I didn't hear the words as they passed through his mind. I was too captivated in the girl's beauty. The teacher nodded and motioned Isabella to the open seat next to me.

She looked saddened as she approached, passing directly under the heat vent. Her scent filled the air swirling around me. I clenched my fist on my thigh as her sweet scent passed down m throat. Never had someone ever been this appetizing. The look on her face went from sadness to fear, when her eyes caught mine.

The class couldn't pass fast enough. It took all of my strength not do drain her there. I escaped to my Volvo, calling Carlisle along the way. I couldn't stay here another minute. He understood, and told me to be back when I could.

I stayed for a week in Denali. It was a welcome relief to the tedium of high school. I began to miss my family and decided it was time to come home. A girl couldn't stop me from being where I wanted to be. I would just have to take extra precautions, hunting more.

The whole family was happy that I returned. I came back on a Friday night, so I had the whole weekend to satiate my thirst. Monday came around soon, I was actually relieved to be getting back to some sort of normalcy.

"Edward?" My sister's voice was very quiet, her thoughts dwelling on the new girl.

I groaned, "I don't want to hear it, Alice." I got in my car and sped towards the school.

The day passed quickly. I sat in biology, catching sly looks at this Isabella. She completely ignored me, focused entirely on the teacher in front of us. Her mind was closed off to me; I found it intriguing and very frustrating.

After that the rest of the day passed quickly. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the week before. I walked toward her locker. I spotted her, juggling a very large pile of books. I could see how it was going to end, and I was right. The books made a large clattering sound as they hit the floor.

She didn't even flinch at the loud racket it made. I went over to help her.

"You should try carrying only a few books at a time," I joked.

She didn't respond. Strange.

"My name is Edward Cullen, we have biology together," I stood up with her handing her a few more books. I handed them to her touching her skin. An electric shock went up my arm and made my body feel warm all over.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I pulled my hand away quickly. She groaned, I looked at her face. Shock, surprise, admiration, lust, love, shame, anger and confusion flitted across her delicate features.

She sighed, putting her books in her locker. She turned to face me once more.

"I wanted to apologize for last…" she cut me off holding her right hand up.

Her hand went toward her mouth, all of her fingers curling inward except her index. Her pointer finger touched the corner of her mouth and drug seductively to her ear.

In that one gesture I understood everything.

She was deaf.

I looked in her eyes, I could see them brimming with frustration and shame. She looked down.

I touched her shoulder her to get her attention. She looked up hesitantly.

_No shame. You beautiful._ I signed. She was it. The one who would change everything.


End file.
